Sealed toggle lever switches have been known heretofore. For example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,430, dated June 26, 1962, shows an electric switch having a molded-in toggle lever seal. However, these prior switches have had the disadvantage in certain applications of RFI radiation due to the antenna effect of toggle levers. In some instances, this might be enhanced by the tendency for the seal material to force its way into the space between the pivot pin and the toggle lever during the in situ molding operation, thus insulating the toggle lever from the grounded housing. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by placing a radiation shield of wire mesh or the like over the toggle lever. However, this creates a cumbersome structure that interferes with its utility and appearance. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.